


Look for Stars (HIATUS)

by WhiteLionOfVoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acoustic Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bass Guitarist Pidge (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Both Female and Gender Neutral Pronouns for Pidge, DemiBi Keith, Demihetero Pidge, Drummer Hunk (Voltron), Electric Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Everyone has their moments, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Guitarist Pidge (Voltron), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Just a bunch of kids screwing around, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is the main character ngl, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Multi, Probably the only ship I'm gonna include tbh, Romelle and Allura are girlfriends, Singer Allura (Voltron), Singer Shiro (Voltron), You can personally fight me on that, band au, gay coran, lesbian romelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLionOfVoltron/pseuds/WhiteLionOfVoltron
Summary: After Lance's brother dies, he pushes on and achieves his dream of becoming a musician. Problem is, it goes further than he ever imagined.Otherwise known as a bunch of kids with loud instruments screwing around for a while.





	Look for Stars (HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I came up with this while watching Burn the Stage pls don't judge me.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I know nothing about instruments.

When Lance was a kid, he’d always wanted to be a musician. His mother put him in piano lessons when he was four, and he’d revelled in it. When he was ten, his oldest brother saved up all the money he could and bought Lance a six string guitar to go through lessons. His parents had been too busy with work to afford such luxuries, and because Lance was going through a phase of rudeness, it had been a thankless job.

In fact, Lance didn’t thank his brother until a year later on his deathbed. Lance’s brother died of lymphoma when he was only twenty. Lance was eleven years old. For the rest of his life, Lance lived by his brother’s last words.

_“Go confidently in the direction of your dreams, and live the life you imagined. When it rains, look for rainbows, and when it’s dark look for stars.”_

At fifteen, Lance transferred to a school in Pennsylvania for six months, and he ended up enjoying his time there quite a lot. It was there he met senior Takashi Shirogane. He was a hopeful songwriter and a singer. Lance looked up to him for his time there and they stayed in touch.

Lance returned to the states when he was eighteen. He’d taken speech classes to cover his accent and he’d taken on a more American voice. He rented a tiny studio apartment where he lived with his chihuahua Chico. He went to college and reconnected with old friends. His buddy Hunk, a Class A drummer, and Shiro and Keith, two best friends who could often be found hanging out together in the halls.

When Lance turned nineteen, he and his friends came together in Shiro’s garage for a jam session. Joining them was Keith’s friend Katie “Pidge” Holt and her brother, and Shiro’s friend Allura.

Lance sat with his guitar, leaning against the back of his plush gray saucer chair. “So, we gonna play or what?” he asked, tuning his guitar.

Hunk was twirling his drumstick around with his fingers as he waited. “Yeah, I’m gettin’ twitchy. Let’s get started,” he complained, sighing and shifting his position as he sat on his stool. The tall Samoan boy with soft brown skin was an avid player; he relished in the feeling of a drum trembling beneath his drumsticks.

For Pidge, it was the rumble of the bass against her stomach as it played. The guitar, though quite large next to the short seventeen year old, was her baby and she’d never let it go. She glanced hopefully to Shiro. “Yeah Kashi, can we get rolling already? I’ve been wanting to play for an hour.”

Keith, with his electric guitar held tight in hand, turned to his best friend. “Shiro?” he asked quietly.  
Shiro sighed. He’d been putting it off because he’d been struck by a jolt of nerves. He steeled himself and stood. “Yeah okay, what song do you all know?” he asked.

The unanimous answer had been Radioactive. The session was probably the most fun they’d had in years. And it was Pidge who suggested the fateful notion.

“We should become a band!” she exclaimed.

Shiro seemed to pause and consider the idea. “What would we be called?” he asked them, arching an eyebrow with a smile.

There was a really long pause. Lance hummed then, and he glanced up from his spaced out gaze. “Voltron. It’s badass, sounds like a Transformer name,” he decided.

And so it began.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but it's 3 AM and I was spitballing hhhHHHH
> 
> Will I continue this? Will I fuck Lance up? Find out next time on dRAGON BALL Z-
> 
> In conclusion:
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
